


Lies on Top of Lies

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: After fleeing the colony, Carter asks Mira about Wash.
Relationships: Mira/Alicia Washington
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Lies on Top of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompt "Secret Identity Discovered." Since it's H/C I made Carter a liiiiiittle bit more emotional than I really envision him, but he hardly ever spoke in canon anyway.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Carter asked. 

  
It was nightfall. The occasional shriek of a Nyko was the only thing cluing them into how much danger they were in from their position in the branches. And Carter's voice, hushed as it was, would only draw attention their way.

  
They'd been too reckless once already. Or rather, the command staff of the colony was too smart. Either way, it shouldn't have happened. They should've completed the mission, taken Taylor down, and been well on their way back to the future.

  
Back to her daughter, living in one of the Domes instead of where they were now.

  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Mira said smoothly, calmly, despite the ache in her chest.

  
"The lieutenant commander."

  
She wished the water in her canteen were alcohol. She'd miss the easy access Boylan's gave her, even if her mission discouraged her from getting more than a little buzzed. She also missed having a bed, even if she all too often shared it with Alicia--with Taylor's Second. 

  
She shushed him. He was going to get them killed if he didn't reserve conversation for things that actually mattered. 

  
But she still sighed, giving him a response because the last thing she needed was him getting the wrong idea. "It was a mission, Carter. It was only a mission." 

  
Was it, though? She missed waking up in the morning to breakfast she didn't have to fight for. Sometimes, Alicia sat at the counter across from her, bangs covering one of her eyes, eyes she hadn't had a chance to outline in black. 

  
Those same eyes looked heartbroken when Mira slipped through the gate. 

  
"I just," he started. She could see him picking at a piece of bark beneath the moonlight. "If you want to talk about it, you can." 

  
She took another swig of water, careful to conserve what she could. "Just because you fell for that kid from Boylan's, doesn't give you the right to project it onto me. The rest of us kept our attention toward what really mattered."

  
He was silent. "Could've fooled me."

  
"Good," she snapped. "Wouldn't have worked otherwise." Did it work, though? If it'd worked, they wouldn't be out here in the jungle, sleeping in trees waiting to die. "I was only trying to get the upper hand." 

  
"That's all it was for me and Diego, too." 

  
That was bullshit. She saw the way they looked at each other, even when Carter thought no one was watching. That's how she caught on that instead of getting intel from Boylan, he was screwing one of the waitstaff. "If it had been, we would've left in far better shape." 

  
If Wash hadn't felt something for her, however, she would've shot her before she could get out of the colony. It'd come in useful, getting close to her, because Mira kept her focus in check.

  
Unlike Carter.

  
"You sure you're not the one projecting?" he asked. The desperation of their situation was making him all too confident. Normally, it was good to have someone to keep you in check. But now? She wanted nothing more than to shove him off the tree.

  
She clenched her teeth, leaning in close. "Just remember who's side you're on, Carter. At the end of the day, we're all you have." 


End file.
